


Мертвый ветер / Dead wind

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: 2014, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Memories, Retrospective, Revenants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: "Порой кто-то должен выполнять работу дьявола. Но дьяволу тоже нужно, чтобы мир уцелел".'Somebody needs to do a devil's work. But listen... even devil needs a world to exist in.'
Kudos: 1





	Мертвый ветер / Dead wind

**Author's Note:**

> Размышления на тему дополнительных материалов к Увертюре.

Прародине магии следовало выглядеть не так. Яркой, мерцающей — хотя бы более живой. Но участок Бэкярда, который удалось приспособить для пребывания людей, был похож предутренний сон в хмурую дождливую погоду. Серый, скучный, пустой.

Идеальное убежище от людей и людского мира. Место, где Того Человека никто ни за что бы не нашёл без его согласия.

И-Но не скрывала своего отвращения к "этой нудной дыре" и, убедившись, что здесь нет ровным счётом ничего, заслуживающего хоть толики её навязчивого любопытства, стала избегать тут задерживаться.

Рэйвен приходил и проводил здесь ровно столько времени, сколько было нужно его патрону. Пожелавший исчезнуть из этих игр Андзи знал, как найти место, связанное с убежищем тончайшей нитью, и тем самым привлечь внимание объекта своих уже иссякших расспросов. Знал, но так и не догадался, что на самом деле делает.

А ещё была _она_. Она могла отыскать его где угодно.

Белый костюм женщины шевелил потусторонний ветер. Хотел прикинуться тем же потоком, что трепал полы балахона Того Человека, но отчего-то не мог попасть в такт.  
Халат. Обыкновенный, белый, лабораторный. Короткие рыжие волосы. Нижний край расклёшенной тёмной юбки. Ария действительно носила такую и когда-то даже фыркнула на Фредерика, который отказался сделать обновке комплимент. 

Она была почти такой, как при жизни, если забыть, что толща биораствора отделила её от мира полтора века назад. Ано Отоко было бы впору подумать, что он сходит с ума, если бы он не разгадал, почему призрак рядится в образы из воспоминаний. Она не захотела меняться. Не захотела принимать то, что произошло. "Посмотри на меня. Посмотри и осознай, что ты сделал", — говорил весомей любых слов её образ. Образ любознательной, беззаботной молодой женщины с чистым сердцем, давно истлевший в памяти всех, кто её знал. 

Человеком.

— Помнишь меня? — Ария чуть склонила голову набок.

— Память — ноша, которую я всегда буду нести.

Ария могла задавать разные вопросы, пусть и снова и снова вращавшиеся вокруг одних и тех же вещей. На неё было бесполезно кричать — она просто глядела с укором. Смеривала строгим взглядом в ответ на попытки придумать отговорки. Взмывший однажды поток смертоносной магии вызвал только светлые капли на её щеках. 

А ответы Ария забывала. Неизменно. 

"Ты хочешь меня убить?", — спросил он однажды.

"Я?" — испуганно расширились глаза. Не флюоресцирующие презрением золотые глаза Джастис. Не равнодушные тёмно-красные Валентайн. Собственные глаза Арии, зелёные и самые обыкновенные. 

И вспыхнули от возмущения.

"Я — противник насилия, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — скрестив руки на груди, напомнила она. — Мы преследовали мирные цели. Просто планировали лучше изучить магию". 

А потом она спросила то же самое, что и сейчас. То же, что спрашивала всегда.

— Зачем?.. 

— Бэкярд придёт. Это было предопределено, когда человечество начало использовать магию. Когда это произойдёт, Крестовые походы померкнут и покажутся дурным сном.

Ария слушала молча, внимательно и немного рассеянно, словно уже обдумывая и добавляя новую информацию к собственным познаниям. 

— Теперь у человечества есть опыт сражений с наделёнными магией противниками. Прискорбно, что он был нажит столь большой кровью... Мне остаётся только надеяться, что его окажется достаточно. Те, что придут, не согласятся даже задуматься над тем, что означает слово "милосердие"...

Ария никогда не пугалась, не грозила убить страшной смертью. Она опускала голову и расстроено качала головой. Потом вдруг спохватывалась и одёргивала пошедший складками рукав. И вновь повторяла:

— Зачем ты это с нами сделал?

— Такова моя жертва. 

— А ты лжец... — холодели зелёные глаза. — Наши жизни никогда тебе не принадлежали.

— Таков мой грех. Порой кто-то должен выполнять работу дьявола. Но дьяволу тоже нужно, чтобы мир уцелел.

Ария должна была сказать хоть что-нибудь. "Да", "Нет", "Я тебя проклинаю". Помог бы любой ответ, любой жест, самый крошечный шаг навстречу настоящему. Но тень прошлого просто замирала и стояла в потоке давно стихшего ветра. Смотрела, молчала и отказывалась отвечать.

— Ты приходишь за моим страданием?

— Мне не нужно твоих страданий. Хватит и того, что я знаю.

"Я же знаю...", — шептал так, будто было мало бесконечных вопросов, безглазый и всевидящий Бэкярд. 

"Я же знаю, что ты видишь в своих кошмарах".


End file.
